


The Straw that broke the camels back

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [17]
Category: J.Edgar, Political RPF - US 20th c., X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Assassination, Childhood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in Bellaluna's childhood, this story chronicles Bellaluna trying to cope with her father leaving Charles and her, in the midst of the Kennedy Assassination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first wound

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that this fic is not intended to insult the death and legacy of John F. Kennedy, I just wanted to mention that, so that no one will take this the wrong way?

It was a cold evening in November 22nd 1963, when Charles was pacing around in the academy since Erik was missing since the week before; and Moira was watching the news while holding a 1 year old Bellaluna.

 

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine and will be back soon."

 

"I know, but I'm just concerned not only for him but also everyone else; I just don't know how it could be any worst?"

 

"Um Charles, I think you spoke too soon."

 

"Why?"

 

Charles soon looked at the TV, and there was a news report that President John. F. Kennendy has been Assassinated earlier today in Dallas Texas.

 

"Oh dear god no, he wouldn't do anything like this; he wouldn't."

 

"I'm sure he didn't, just sit next to me, and try to calm your nerves."

 

"I'm just gonna go place Bellaluna to bed." .

 

Charles then took Bellaluna to her crib, which was in the room next to his room.

 

"Don't worry my precious little moon beam, I'm sure everything will get better soon."

 

Charles then kissed her on the forehead goodnight and placed her in her crib.

 

He soon walked to the living room where Erik was sitting on one of the chairs.

 

"Where WERE YOU? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

 

"I was just out for a walk, doing some thinking."

 

"YOU WERE GONE FOR A WEEK, I WAS WONDERING WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE!"

 

"I had a meeting with some people."

 

"I saw on the news that the president has been assassinated, did you have anything to do with this?"

 

Soon nobody spoke a word, but Charles could see in Erik's eyes that he did have something to do with it.

 

"Oh dear god no, IT CAN'T BE!"

 

"I'm so sorry Charles, but I had to do it to further my cause."

 

"But what about us, our daughter; doesn't any of that matter?"

 

"It does, and that's why I must leave."

 

"What do you mean leave?"

 

"I must go Charles, my cause needs me."

 

"But your little girl needs you, I need you."

 

"I'm really sorry, but it must be this way." .

 

Erik soon walked to where Bellaluna was asleep, he then picked up Bellaluna and held her.

 

"Goodbye Bellaluna, I hope you don't forget me, and I don't know when but I hope to see you again."

 

Erik then kissed Bellaluna on the forehead and gave her a golden locket with a lavender heart on it.

 

He soon placed Bellaluna back in her crib and left.

 

"Goodbye Charles, I don't know how or when; but I hope we would soon be together again."

 

"I love you Erik."

 

"I love you as well Charles."

 

Erik then kissed Charles on the lips and left the academy without looking back.

 

"Charles, are you okay?"

 

"Yes I'm fine, I must stay strong; not just for me; but also for Bellaluna."

 

"How are you going to break the news to Bellaluna that her father has left?"

 

"I honestly don't know Moira."

 

The next morning, Bellaluna woke up and floated out of her crib.

 

She then started walking around the mansion, looking for her father.

 

"Daddy, where are you?"

 

She looked in her parents room, but he wasn't there.

 

She looked in the kitchen, he wasn't there as well.

 

As she continued to look for him, she was getting more and more scarred and upset.

 

"DADDY?"

 

She then ran outside, where she saw her pama; sitting under a tree and sobbing.

 

Bellaluna then walked up to Charles.

"Pama, where's daddy?"

 

Charles didn't say anything, he just held on to Bellaluna, while trying to hold back tears.

 

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Daddy has left."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know, Bellaluna; but it'll probably be a long time until he comes back."

 

Bellaluna then was filled with feelings of dispair and confusion?

 

"I can't explain why, it'll all make sense when you get older."

 

Bellaluna then walked down into the basement, and then walked into a empty room; where she then stopped sobbing her eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellaluna and Charles are still trying to cope with Erik leaving, and someone knows about Charles's secret.

Ever since her father had left, Bellaluna had been quiet, distant, and rarely if ever smiled. 

She had also secluded herself in the small room in the basement, where she would spend hours; sitting alone.

Then one cold November afternoon, she was in Washington DC with her pama; who was trying to convince the head of the FBI, to not keep records of people who are mutants.

They were sitting in a bench in the main lobby of the FBI headquarters, when two women who looked to be in their 30's sat next to Charles and Bellaluna. 

One girl had dark brunette hair, while the other one had lighter brunette hair; and both had brown eyes 

"Hello, are you here to see Mr. Hoover ? By the way, I'm Bella, and this is my twin sister Iris." 

"I guess you're Hoover's daughter? " 

"How did you know?" 

"I can read minds, and I can also see a bit of your seahorse mark; Iris. Don't worry, I have a little girl that has one as well. This is Bellaluna." 

The young girl was still looking down towards the ground, as if she was not aware of her surroundings.

Soon a older looking gentleman walked into the main lobby, he had grey thinning hair, brown eyes, and wore a light grey suit. 

"You must be Mr Hoover ?" 

"You must be Professor Charles Xavier."

"Yes, I'm here about those records." 

"Of course, Professor." 

"Thanks for allowing me to speak with you, Bella, Iris, is it okay if you watch over my daughter for a bit ?"

"Sure Professor." 

Charles and J.Edgar then went into J.Edgar's office, where he then sat in his desk. 

"I just wanted to start with apologizing that I couldn't speak with you, a year ago; with the sudden and untimely death of president Kennedy, we were mostly focused on what was happening with that."

"Don't worry, I understand; pretty much the whole country was pretty shook up by it. Especially how all of a sudden it was." 

"There was also when I tried to speak to you, two or three years ago; but you ended up going to Maine, and were there for months."

"Can we please just talk about these records?" 

"Indeed, about those records." 

"Yes, I just think that keeping these records of these people is unnecessary; especially since these are just people trying to live their lives, not criminals." 

"I understand where you're coming from, Professor; but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." 

"But why, didn't you give my paper to the right people?" 

"I did, and they wouldn't listen; but I suggest you back out now, while you have the chance."

"What do you mean ?" 

"Look Professor, I try to learn as much as I can with the people I work with; in case they become my enemies. Thanks to our friends at the CIA, I have discovered audio footage. Mostly of a evening on June 6th 1961, in a small motel near the Caballito de Mar in San Francisco California. With you, and what sounds like two other people." 

Charles eyes soon widened in horror. 

"I also have some records from Maine, about that trip there; and the reasoning behind it. Congratuation on the third one survivng, by the way." 

"Please Mr. Hoover, I beg of you; I worked hard to keep all of that hidden, so that my little girls could at least have a somewhat normal life." 

"Well I suggest you leave, and let these records stay put." 

Soon tears started welling up in Charles's eyes, but then he remembered that he found something that gave him the upper hand. 

"If you don't erase those records, I'll tell the press about the true origins of your two daughters. I'll also tell them about you and Mr. Tolson." 

"Fine, I'll erase the records, and we'll keep our secrets; just that. Okay ?" 

"Fine, I bid you good day, Mr. Hoover." 

"You as well Professor Xavier." 

After Charles had left, J.Edgar picked up the phone; to call Clyde.

"Change of plans, Tolson; we'll wait until the time is right to release the information."

"When sir?"

"Long after I'm gone, that way they won't suspect anything." 

On the private plane ride back to Westchester, there was complete silence until Bellaluna finally spoke. 

"Are you okay, pama?" 

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" 

"Because I can sense that you are sad." 

"Don't worry Bellaluna, I'm perfectly fine; I just miss your father." 

Bellaluna then hugged her pama, and he then hugged back. 

"I know pama, I just miss daddy too."

"Thanks Bellaluna, at least we have each other; my precious little moonbeam." 

After they arrived back at Winchester, Bellaluna looked up at the stars; and decided to make a wish. 

Bellaluna then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wish my daddy would come home." 

"Come on sweetie, it's time for bed." 

Charles then carried her to her room, and placed her in her bed. 

"Good night Bellaluna." 

"Good night pama." 

After Charles kissed bellaluna on the forehead, the young girl went to sleep.

While Bellaluna was asleep, Charles went to the library where Hank was reading. 

"How did the meeting go?" 

"It went okay, he'll hopefully stop keeping those records." 

"Are you okay, you seem a bit stressed out." 

"I heard Bellaluna wishing that her father would come home."

"And you don't want to admit that you hope for the same thing."

"No of course not, my life has been better without- who am I kidding? I miss him." 

"Don't worry just let it all out." 

"When I first met him, I thought I would be spending the rest of my days with him; but then all of this has happened and I'm also worried about Bellaluna. After losing so many people that cared about her and loved her, I'm worried of how broken she will end up." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be okay." 

"I hope you're right Hank, I hope you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> How Erik was involved in the assassination, will be mentioned, and it'll have to do with the "magic bullet theory." Again this is not intended to insult the tragedy of the assassination.


End file.
